


Diner Disasters

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Soulmate AU, but instead of words or seeing color the couple gets hurt, first red beauty story!, met cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Beauty Soulmate AU where when a couple meets a disaster or accident happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Disasters

“Thank you Marco. I don’t know how I’d manage with out your help today.” The older man waves Belle’s thanks off.

“It’s nothing.” He laughs, “I’m just glad the couple was ok. These accidents can do serious harm.” Belle nods thinking of her own parents meeting. Moe had been hired to clean gutters the summer before his senior year in high school. He’d been trying to pick threw a particularly disgusting clump of leaves and a possible dead animal when Colette had opened the door to see if he’d like some water. The rung on the ladder snapped causing Moe to tumble to the ground throwing the leaves he was holding all over the yard. Colette in her rush to his aid tripped on the front porch stairs. Slamming her head against the ground. The two had bonded in the hospital. Moe receiving a broken leg and a sprained wrist while Colette had a mild concussion.

They had married the next summer. A few weeks after Moe graduated and Colette entered her third year at college.

No one knew why but it happened everyday all over the world. Two people meet, a disaster occurs, the people end up getting together. Many thought that this disaster signaled the meeting of two true loves.

The disasters, or accidents, don’t always include sending the couple to the hospital but it always includes them being hurt or embarrassed in some way. There was a section in the library that contained books explaining the laws surrounding the phenomenon. Ironically that section had been spared. And the library, like nearly every business, was insured against true love meeting disasters. Allowing Belle to hire Marco to fix the damaged shelves.

“It certainly did some harm to my library.” Belle looks around letting a sigh of relief out at the sight of her books back in their proper places. The day before Ashley, her assistant, had been shelving books in the biography section. When Sean, a senior at the local junior college had approached her to ask for help looking for a book he needed. Sean banged his knee into the book chart causing him to shout and back into the bookshelf pushing it over and breaking one of the shelves as he tried to steady himself. Ashley trying to avoid the avalanche of books had jumped back into the other back shelf knocking it over into the one behind it, which knocked that one over and into the next one. Like a scene from a cartoon.

They had helped Belle, along with some other volunteers, right the bookcases and collect the books onto carts. Now with Marco repairing the shelf Belle was able to set the last of the books into their proper places.

“Is there anything else needed to get done?”

“No that’s it. Thanks again. Truly. I’d be re-shelving all afternoon if you hadn’t volunteered. Now I’ll be able to take my lunch on time.” She listens to Marco talk about his own plans to meet his son for lunch as she gathers her things. Once she looks the library doors they part and she heads to Grannies’.

 

Grannies’ is crowded, full of people seeking the warmth during the dank and freezing drizzle. She spots Mr. Gold in the corner booth next to the door facing the window.

“Hey.” She greets him with a smile, sliding into the seat, “How are you?”

“Well enough. The cold is bothering my knee a little.” He shrugs as if to say _Oh well_ or _what can you do?_ “You rescue your books?”

“Yes! Thank goodness. It’s finally done. Hopefully it will be awhile before another couple tries to destroy the library.” He laughs into his cup as he sips his coffee. A waitress comes by and Belle places her usual order. She rolls her eyes at her companion’s amusement when the waitress glances at him clearly uncomfortable.

 

She’s distracted from the conversation by the slamming of a tray onto the counter where a tall brunette waitress has dropped it in front of Widow Lucas. The red highlights match the tight miniskirt the woman wears under her apron. The two are whispering so Belle isn’t able to hear what they say but from the body langue it appears they’re fighting.

“Belle?”

“Oh sorry. I was… who… who is that? Talking to Granny?” Mr. Gold shrugs not looking. Belle groans, “Come on Mr. I own the town and secretly know more about it’s happening then the gossiping church ladies.” He sending her an irritated glance but looks back over his shoulder at the pair.

“Ah. That would be Ms. Ruby Lucas. Widow Lucas’ granddaughter.” He turns back to his food, “She’s been away traveling or something, she probably came back when Mrs. Lucas had her stroke.” They hear a plate shatter, “They’ve always had a… volatile relationship.” Belle hums in understanding flinching when a cup joins the same fate as the plate. She resumes her conversation with Mr. Gold.

 

Belle reaches into her purse to silence the alarm on her phone. “Well it seems lunch is over. I better get back to the library.” Mr. Gold agrees finishing his drink before digging into his wallet for a couple of bills. Belle attempts to get the attention of their waitress. If possible the diner has gotten even busier and their waitress rushes from table to table.

“I’ll just cover your half. You can pay be back later when you have cash.” Mr. Gold grumbles after the third of Belle’s attempts are ignored.

“No. No. It’s fine. You go on ahead. I’ll just go to the register. Granny is behind the counter I’ll just go pay up there.” Belle watches him grab his cane and make his way to the door. She collides with another person as she stands.

“Sorry!” She hears.

“No I’m sorry.” Her words are drowned out as the other woman shouts in shock. Ruby’s high heel breaks causing her ankle to roll. As she falls she throws the food and plates forward. Belle cries out and attempts to duck and miss the plates, which hit the glass of the door so hard it shatters. Belle feels her foot slip and she slams into the table next to her. The table breaks so food and plates slide down onto the floor next to her.

Belle’s eyes water as she feels the throbbing pain in her side. She struggles to breath normally again. Despite this she can’t help but smile.

Ruby sits in front of her. Holding her ankle and surrounded by broken ceramic and scattered food.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Belle answers voice just as breathy.

“I’m Ruby.”

“Belle.” Ruby lets out a watery laugh.

“Sorry I threw a plate of meatloaf at you.”

Belle laughs, “I’m sorry I broke the table.” Their quiet as people try to assist them standing up. Ruby winces when she tries to put weight on her foot. “We should go to the hospital.”

“Yep.” Ruby nods. Granny reaches her granddaughter’s side asking Gus to get his car. The man runs out of the diner to get it started.

After they carefully slide in and the engine revs up. Belle lets out another laugh, “You know my parents meeting sent them to the hospital.”

“Yeah.” Ruby chuckles hand reaching out to clasp the shorter woman’s, their fingers interlacing, “So did mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one. I'm excited about posting it since it's my first Red Beauty story and my first fem slash story. Hopefully more to come but we'll see.  
> If you like please comment :)


End file.
